


Relinquish and Reward

by aislinn



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), So You Think You Can Dance RPF
Genre: M/M, Power Dynamics, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-20
Updated: 2012-02-20
Packaged: 2017-10-31 11:39:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/343629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aislinn/pseuds/aislinn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam’s been controlling every little thing in his life, personally and professionally. Can he let someone else handle things for a change?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Relinquish and Reward

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ArianneMaya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArianneMaya/gifts).



> Written as a valentine to arianne_maya in the So Hot Out the Bed fest. Huge thanks to my beta leela_cat for her invaluable feedback, and to moosatcows for the pre-read.
> 
> For Adam fans who may not know Mark, you can see him here: [here](http://homotography.blogspot.com/2010/11/jeremy-hudson-mark-kanemura-by-josh.html) and in action here: [here](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wbLKudliuaQ)

~v~

Adam dropped his head into his hand as he interrupted the voice on the other end of the line. 

“OK, so you’re saying they requested a later time for the interview? Why is this a problem?” He listened to the agitated reply and made a few suggestions to rearrange the schedule. “Call them back and work it out, and let me know when it’s done.” Sighing, he threw his phone down on the bar and downed half his drink in one gulp. The tension in his neck and shoulders had him wincing, and he rolled his head stiffly from side to side, attempting to loosen up a bit.

“Rough day?” Adam looked up into a pair of warm chocolate brown eyes. The guy looked really familiar, but he couldn’t quite place why. 

“You might not remember me, we met at the afterparty for Gaga’s concert. I’m Mark –“

“Kanemura! Right, I remember you. Loved that dance number you did with my girl Sasha at the So You Think You Can Dance finale,” Adam said, remembering the toned abs and powerful thighs he had admired on the show. He let his gaze drift over Mark’s form, flushing a bit as he looked back up at Mark’s knowing smirk. 

“So, I didn’t mean to eavesdrop, but it sounded like you were dealing with some shit when I got here,” Mark said, signaling the bartender.

Grimacing, Adam said, “Yeah, just some details with the promo tour. I’m so excited for this album’s release, but the fact that I’m a control freak is coming back to bite me on the ass now. Feels like people expect me to make every fucking little decision, and it gets draining, you know? I mean, Christ, this latest call was for the stupidest thing, and —” He grinned ruefully. “Sorry, man, didn’t mean to unload on you.” 

“Hey, I asked,” Mark replied. “Listen, I was about to grab a table and some dinner. Want to join me?” 

Adam was saved from answering immediately, as the bartender came over to take Mark’s order. He was so tired, not sure he would be good company. There was something about Mark though, a calm assurance that was calling to him. Deciding to follow his gut, he nodded when Mark turned back to him expectantly. 

“Sure, I could eat.” Adam tossed back the rest of his drink and stood. He was pleasantly surprised to find himself at eye level with Mark; it was rare for him to not feel like the biggest guy in the place. Casting a wry glance at his Mark Owens boots, he admitted to himself that he set that particular bar pretty high. Mark led him over to a table, which Adam was glad to see was in a darker corner, away from the public’s eyes. After suggesting a selection of tapas, Mark opened up the wine list, efficiently selecting a Rioja. 

“Some don’t like to drink reds with tapas, but I’m not a fan of white or sherry,” Mark said. “Does that work for you?” 

Adam agreed, bemused by his own willingness to accept Mark’s choices so readily but feeling no need to assert his opinion. 

They talked easily as they waited for their food to arrive, finding they had similar tastes in music and movies. Mark shared stories of growing up in Hawaii, and they compared notes about musical theater productions they had in common from their childhoods. 

“I tell you, that harness for flying in Peter Pan came close to making my sexuality a moot point, the way it crushed my bits. I get why they usually cast a girl in that role, and it’s not just for the singing range,” said Adam, cringing. Mark winced in sympathy, though he couldn’t stop from laughing. His eyes followed Adam’s movement as he unconsciously adjusted himself, making note of the leather strip wrapped around his hand.

“Is that what I think it is?” Mark asked, cocking an eyebrow as he reached out and stroked the soft leather.

“Yeah, it is. What? You’ve never seen a cock ring as a fashion accessory?” Adam raised his own eyebrow in response. 

“Oh sure, I’m just used to seeing it accessorizing another part of the body.” Mark laughed and changed the subject. “Tell me about your album.”

Adam eyes lit up as he launched into an enthusiastic description of everything he had been working on, which carried them through the check and out the door. Mark gestured to a place across the street, where a loud back beat could be heard whenever the door opened. 

“Let’s check out the club. I know the DJ, and I’m in the mood to dance!” Mark grinned and executed a quick pop and lock move. Adam hesitated. It sounded tempting, but there was still so much left to arrange: he had hours of emails and phone calls to deal with, the cover needed some final decisions made, and that one song wasn’t quite where he and Sam wanted it. The calm that had eased his mood during dinner evaporated as his mind started turning over all of the details he was expected to handle. Adam was so lost in thought that he jumped when a warm, strong hand landed on the back of his neck. 

“Hey, relax. It’ll all be there tomorrow. Tonight, you deserve to have a little fun,” Mark’s voice was confident and persuasive, as was the hand that had dropped to the small of Adam's back and was now steering him across the street. 

Although he wasn't sure why, Adam allowed Mark to guide him to the door of the club and on into the VIP section. He didn’t understand his own reactions. Normally, he was the one who took the lead in any group he was in. He knew he was a control freak and had pretty much embraced that side of himself. There was something so refreshing though, in letting someone else make the decisions. Mark exuded a calm assurance as he ordered them drinks and then pulled Adam out onto the dance floor. 

Dancing with Mark was a bit intimidating, but also enthralling. It helped a little, having danced with Terrance and the other professionals in the past, but Mark was in a league all his own. His command over his body was amazing, and so was his control over Adam’s. His hands and hips had them both moving with a fluid, powerful grace, and Adam gave himself up to the rhythm and the feel of Mark's warm, sinuous form writhing against his own. One dance led to another, then another, as their bodies shone from the heat and the movement. Mark was flush against Adam’s back, grinding their hips together to the beat, and Adam let his head drop back as he swayed.

“You know what I’d love right now?” Mark murmured into Adam's ear. Sliding his hand down Adam’s arm, he stroked the strip of leather there. “I’d love for you to go put this where it really belongs. The thought of it’s been making me so fucking hot.” He moved his hand down to Adam’s hip and pressed in harder, letting Adam feel exactly what it was doing to him. Adam's cock reacted immediately, swelling until it was straining against the laces of his pants. Mark slid his hand around, cupping Adam’s bulge, as he continued the slow rhythmic grind. “Go put it on for me while I get us another drink.” 

Mark rubbed one more time against Adam’s ass before turning and heading for the bar, not waiting to see if he was doing as requested. Adam took an automatic step towards the bathroom, then stopped. _What the fuck am I doing? Why am I just going along with this?_ he wondered. Yeah, Mark was handsome and sexy and moved like a sex god, but this was really the first time they’d spent any time together, and hello, letting someone else call the shots was so not the way Adam usually played. Gazing after Mark as he made his way up to the bar, Adam realized with a start that he was really enjoying this. It felt so freeing to just go with the flow for once, let someone else hold the reins. And Mark’s suggestion had him so hot he was worried the laces on his pants might not hold. He moved toward the bathroom, doing his best to think the most non-arousing thoughts he could, since there was no way he was getting that cock ring on in the state he was in.

Finally, after picturing Newt Gingrich naked, Adam managed to soften enough to get the ring fastened in place. Lacing his pants back up was a challenge, though, as the thought of walking back out there to Mark had his cock immediately swelling again. He glanced in the mirror; the face staring back at him was flushed, mouth slightly parted, eyes shining. Taking a deep breath, he turned and made his way back to their table. 

Mark was waiting, sipping his drink. He kicked the chair out with his foot, and handed Adam his drink as he sat down. He slid one hand up to once again grip the back of Adam’s neck and used the other to pick up Adam's now leather-free hand and bring it up to his lips. 

“Good boy,” he said, kissing the bare skin of Adam’s hand before leaning over and pressing a soft kiss against Adam’s lips. 

It should have pissed Adam off, being called a good boy, but instead he felt a warm glow at the words. They sat and drank quietly for a few minutes, Mark’s fingers lightly massaging up into the hair at the nape of his neck. Adam was content to drift a bit, feeling the warm pressure of Mark's fingers as well as the firm pressure of the leather. It felt as if the two were connected; when fingers stroked his neck, his cock jumped in its confines.

“Love this song – gotta werk it,” Mark said, taking Adam’s drink from his hand and pulling him back to the dance floor. Once again, they got lost in the music, swaying and popping and grinding to the beat. One song blended into the next, one move into the next. The whole time, at the edge of Adam’s consciousness was the tight grip of the leather against his most sensitive skin. As a song slid into its chorus, Mark slipped a leg between Adam’s thighs and pulled him in for another kiss. This was nothing like the soft kiss at the table; instead it was all firm pressure and teeth and tongues claiming, possessing. When they finally broke apart, Adam gasped for air, still rocking restlessly against Mark’s thigh. He let out an embarrassing whine as Mark pulled away from him.

“Come on,” he said, grabbing Adam’s hand and pulling him towards a door to the right of the DJ’s booth. Adam barely caught a glimpse of what looked to be an office before Mark was slamming him up against the other side of the closed door, kissing him fiercely. A jolt of electricity sparked hot and sharp as Mark bit down on Adam's bottom lip, increasing the pressure as Adam moaned. 

Pain and pleasure spun together, until Adam couldn’t tell one from the other. He felt Mark’s hands opening the laces on his pants even as he released Adam’s lip and thrust his tongue deeply into Adam’s mouth. Lips glided against each other as tongues caressed in a sinuous slide. Adam groaned as he felt Mark grip his dick firmly, stroking hard and fast. It was almost too much friction, and when Mark brought his other hand in to glide across the head, Adam’s knees buckled. Mark steadied Adam with a hand on his hip, then yanked Adam’s pants down to his knees and spun him around in one quick move.

Adam gasped for air as his hands flew up to catch himself against the door. He felt Mark’s hands on his ass, pulling his cheeks apart. There was a brief moment of cool air against his hole, and then wet warmth as Mark licked deeply into the crease. He rose up on his toes as Mark flattened his tongue and pressed it against the tightly furled opening, then thrust his hips back as he felt the tip circle around, teasing the sensitive skin. Broad swipes alternated with teasing touches and nibbles. As Mark began to work his tongue into the opening, Adam rocked his hips restlessly, needy moans spilling from his lips. His cock throbbed in time to the sublime thrusts of Mark's tongue and the beat of the music coming from out in the club. 

Dimly, Adam heard the sound of cellophane ripping as Mark continued to drive his arousal higher and higher, circling and thrusting, loosening Adam’s hole. He was embarrassed at the whimper that escaped when all contact was removed, as Mark rose behind him. He began to turn, only to have Mark move in close against him.

“Stay right there,” Mark said, nuzzling at a spot just behind Adam’s ear, ghosting his breath over Adam’s neck. The feel of Mark’s cock probing steadily against his opening had Adam pushing back, eager to feel it stretch and fill him. He groaned as the head slid past the ring of muscle, then paused. He thrust back, wanting to feel every inch. Mark gripped his hips, holding him in place. _Fuck, he’s strong_ , Adam thought as he struggled, wanting but unable to move. Slowly, so very slowly, Mark slid in and then out, just an inch, not far enough at all. Again, so slowly, he slid in, a little further now, and once again out. The slow progression was exquisite torture, Adam feeling every slow inch of stretch and burn. He continued this agonizing pace, seeming to take forever to work all the way into Adam’s heat. Finally, Adam could feel Mark's balls pressed against his ass.

The pause stretched, a moment, another, and then Mark slid all the way out and slammed back in hard. Adam cried out and Mark did it again, pulling back and thrusting hard. The pace shifted, faster and faster, hard, deep, relentless. Adam rocked back, his cock straining against the ring, feeling completely possessed, filled. He took one hand off the door to reach down for his cock, needing the contact, but Mark grabbed it and put it back on the wall.

“Don’t. Move.” Mark continued the punishing pace, grazing Adam’s prostate every few thrusts. Adam keened, pumping against air as his hips were too far away from the wall to make contact. 

“Please, god please, touch me, I need it, I need your hand, I’m so close, please…” Adam continued babbling, a litany of pleas as electric tingling built up in his thighs, and his balls tried to draw up despite the confines of the ring. 

But Mark continued stroking, deeper, harder, his hands holding Adam’s against the door, keeping him riding that razor’s edge. Finally, Mark gave one more deep thrust as he bit down on Adam’s shoulder, jerking once, twice, three times. He stilled, warm against Adam’s back, breathing hard. Adam shifted restlessly; his cock felt as if it was ready to burst. He groaned as Mark withdrew. He couldn’t remember ever feeling this empty, this desperate.

Once again, Mark spun Adam around, and as his back hit the wall, his cock was engulfed in warm, wet heat. When Mark rubbed his tongue along the vein on the underside of Adam's cock and sucked the head hard, the note Adam hit was probably higher than any on his new album. 

Mark bobbed his head a few times, sliding along the length of Adam’s cock, increasing the pressure, driving his need to come higher and higher. And then, when Adam was ready to scream, the restraint around the base of his cock released just as the head hit the back of Mark’s throat. There was a moment when he felt as if he was hanging over the edge of a precipice, and then Mark swallowed. 

Orgasm exploded through Adam, his whole body jerking hard as each pulse roared through him. Mark accepted every drop, licking back up the softening length and across the top before gently releasing him. Standing, he wrapped his arms around Adam, pulling him over to a couch where they collapsed.

Adam melted into Mark’s solid arms, beyond thought or movement. They stayed like that for a few minutes, Mark moving his hand in slow, soothing circles on Adam’s back. Gradually, Adam's thoughts returned to him, but with a sense of calm that he realized hadn’t been there for longer than he could remember. He pulled back slightly, looking at Mark.

“Wow, that was…” Adam stumbled to a halt, not sure how to describe what he had just experienced.

“Day got a bit better, didn’t it?” Mark grinned as he gently brushed Adam’s hair back from his forehead. 

Adam smiled back at him and tucked himself back into Mark’s side. If this was what giving up a little control could do, he thought he might try it out more often.


End file.
